


Varsity Jacket

by Nouis_babe_forevaaa



Series: Glee sex [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jealousy, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nouis_babe_forevaaa/pseuds/Nouis_babe_forevaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake sees Alex wearing Ryder's Varsity Jacket, when she knows the Jake likes her. he gets made, smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varsity Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Jake is a real asshole. He dislikes Ryder because he asks Alex out, then gives her his Varsity Jacket.... Sorry if this is bad... This is my second time writing Hetro-smut

Jake is normally pretty cool when it comes to Ryder and Alex hanging out. He enjoys it actually. He feels as though, his future girlfriend and his best friend should hang out, and get to know each other so they don't envy each other. Well, he was starting to be envious of them. Today was the 5th night in a row that they have spent together. He has barely seen either of them at school. Just during passing periods. It's not fair. He decides to go the school gym after Glee Club. He just wants to get in some time on his biceps. And a little on his his lower abdominal. He walks over to a bench and puts his stuff down. He then sits on the chair for the weight machine and pulls down the bar. He grunts when it comes down but continues anyways. "One.... Two..... Three...Four," he counts, letting out a single grunt each time it comes down. He continues this way until he reaches 50. He lets the bar go all the way up and stands up. He checks the clock. It is exactly 4:00 pm. He smiles and walks over to the weight balls. He picks two up. He looks at them. They each weight 20 pounds. He sits on the floor and lays in the sit up position. He puts his arms straight out on front of him and leans forward. He winces slightly at the burn it causes in his torso. Nonetheless, he continues. "One..Two...Three.....F-Four...Five...Six..." he whispers breathlessly. He is used to this. He keeps going until he gets to 70. He lays down flatly and breathes out. He smiles and stands up. He walks over to the same bench and grabs his stuff. He then turns and walks out of the room. He walks outside and finds Alex. He runs up to her but stops when he sees she is wearing a Varsity Jacket. She looks up and sees Jake. She smiles and walks over to him. "Hey Jake," she says with a smile. " Hey.... Why are you wearing Ryder's jacket?" he responds confused and slightly upset. "Well, he gave it to me for today. I was cold in this cheerleading uniform," she said with a hand gesture to her uniform. "But, you're mine," He said pushing her against the wall. "J-Jake!" She says surprised. "You are mine. Don't ever wear that fucking jacket again, slut," he says and pulls it off of her. "J-Jake," Alex protests. He reaches down under her skirt. He trails his hand up to the elastic on her underwear. " The girls are right over there," Alex says. "So what? You're here. They are there. I will do whatever the fuck I want with you," he says and rubs her clit over her underwear.


End file.
